


Gaming

by Sulli (Cas_Dean_and_Sammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Castiel is a gamer, Dean is annoying, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Gaming, Happy, M/M, Playing video games, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean_and_Sammy/pseuds/Sulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is trying to play a game, and Dean is distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming

Castiel was serious about his gaming. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, eyes glued to the screen as he played The Legend Of Zelda. He navigated through the levels with great concentration, so involved in the game that he barely noticed when a warm weight slid in behind him. 

Dean loved messing with Castiel when he was trying to game. It was probably one of his favorite things to see Castiel's pouty face and hear his annoyed scowl when Dean disturbed him. So when Dean heard the familiar music of Castiel's favorite game, and saw his boyfriend sitting on the floor, he smiled to himself and walked over. 

Dean slipped in right behind Castiel, spreading his legs wide so that Castiel fit right into the 'V' of his legs. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and clasped his hands right above Castiel's belly button, before leaning forward and resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder. 

"Hey," Dean said, making sure he was talking a bit louder than usual. 

"Dean..." Castiel whined, finally noticing Dean's presence. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked, feigning innocence. 

"I'm busy," Castiel said after a moment, eyes never leaving the screen. Dean could be so annoying sometimes. 

"Oh, okay. I won't bother you. You won't even know I'm here," Dean assured, a smirk spreading across his face as Castiel nodded. 

"Good," Castiel said absently, the majority of his attention still on his game. 

Dean waited a few moments before turning his head to the side and pressing a few light, dry kisses to Castiel's neck. 

Castiel half groaned, half sighed when he felt Dean's lips touch his skin. "Dean, please. You said you wouldn't bother me," Castiel said, aggravated. 

"I'm not bothering you," Dean said, continuing to press little feather-kisses to Castiel's neck.

"You /are/ bothering me. Stop doing that," Castiel said with an annoyed tone. 

"Fine," Dean scoffed, placing his chin back on Castiel's shoulder as he faked being offended. 

"Thank you," Castiel said, relieved as he could get back to playing his game in peace. 

Dean wasn't anywhere near done, however. A little bit later, he moved his hands down and let them run over Castiel's thighs until they reached his bent knees, and then back again.

"Really, Dean?" Castiel asked, exasperatedly, still trying to play the game to the best of his abilities. "What are you, like five? Let me play the game. Please," Castiel said, obviously upset.

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Dean said, moving his hands back to their original position - clasped above Castiel's belly button.

Dean knew that Castiel was thoroughly pissed at him at this point, and he had a right to be. Even Dean knew that he was being an annoying little shit. But that wasn't going to stop him. He leaned back a little and let his hands trail up to just under Castiel's arms. He raised an eyebrow when he felt Castiel tense up.

"Don't," Castiel warned, clenching his teeth. "Don't you dare." 

"I think I will," Dean said with a smile before moving his fingers and causing Castiel to erupt in laughter, the video game controller forgotten on the floor. Castiel squirmed and laughed loudly, throwing his head back on Dean's shoulder as he flailed around, trying to get Dean to stop. 

When Dean finally did cease the relentless tickling, Castiel was out of breath and a lazy smile was still on his face. "You know I hate you sometimes," He said to Dean, rolling his eyes and sighing in content. 

"You love me," Dean said with a grin, smiling back down at him.

Castiel blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."


End file.
